The Infamous Hero
by WonderingDreamer
Summary: The King in the demon world and the King of the human world had a war against each other. The two world clashed against each other, until a mysterious, beautiful girl falls in between. she stops the war. But whatever happened to this girl, is she still,?


Prologue

Long ago, there was a war between two worlds, there were the demons who were ruled by a King named King Trinity and there was another King who ruled the human world named King Gabrielle. The two of them hated each other so much that a war began between the two. As the two Kings were closed up to each other fighting, it would have seemed that the demon world was winning. As the war continued, the Kings fought each other on a one on one battle. King Trinity had King Gabrielle on the ground with his sword pointed to his face.

"Well Gabrielle, I guess this is the end for you and your world and I thought that you and your people would put a good enough fight." said King Trinity.

As King Trinity was about to kill King Gabrielle, there was a light in the red, dark skies. As the light shined brightly, it began to slowly land on the ground between the two kings. As the light disappears, there was a beautiful girl who had long blonde hair with red, crimson eyes and a very powerful demonic aura. She was sitting down wearing a long white cloth.

"Who are you, you take a human form but has a strong demonic aura all around you?" asked King Trinity.

As the king of demons questioned the strange girl, King Gabrielle moved slowly and grabbed his sword. He stood up and said:

"Whatever or whoever you are you must die, just because you have a human form, you have a demonic aura around you which means you are part of them!" scowled King Gabrielle.

The King of humans began to charge at the girl, she then stood up and had her right had out. Her right hand began to morph into a demon's hand. She then disappeared , and King Gabrielle stood there wondering where she is. She reappeared behind the king of human and thrust her right hand into the back of his heart. She took her hand out and left the king of human to die there, leaving his blood stained on her cloth and on her hand.

The strange girl stood there as she tasted the blood of the man she killed. She then stood before the man she killed. The king of demon stood there, watching what had happened. King Trinity asked her again:

"Who are you?" he questioned.

The girl faced him and answered his question.

"My name is Arisa, Arisa Rose Van Allen. And you are?"

"I am King Trinity, ruler of all demons, and since you are a demon and you killed the king of humans you must be one of my soldiers." said King Trinity.

"No I'm not part of your soldiers I am not part of any teams." answered Arisa.

"Well then you must be an enemy, and since you are not working under me, you must die!" said the king.

"I am not here to fight I was needed to stop this war between the two worlds, but since talking is not what you people do then I guess fighting is a way to speak to you." Arisa said.

They clashed and fought against each other. Arisa thought that the fight would not take long, but she thought wrong. King Trinity happened to also have a large amount of power as well. Arisa knew that if she kept on fighting things would go nowhere. So she knew what she had to do.

"I have no choice, but to him into a deep sleep" she said to herself.

She changed her scythe into a staff and mumbled some words. A red, dark light shined before King Trinity , he then fainted he was trapped in a deep, dark sleep. After putting the king of demons in to a deep dark sleep, she had to kill the army of demons. She had her demon hand out.

"Looks like I will have a bit more fun." she said.

So she killed every single demons in the army and King Trinity was put to sleep.

Arisa then vanished into thin air, without any trace, signs, or clues. Nobody knew where she was. When people hear this story they said it was fake, they said it was real, others said that she was an infamous killer that is dead, and many others said she is a hero and very much alive.

So where is the infamous Arisa?


End file.
